The present invention refers to a cartridge dispenser comprising a double cartridge with two containers of equal or different cross-sectional areas, a drive for a dynamic mixer, and a housing base in which the drive shaft of the mixer is arranged in a longitudinally displaceable manner.
It refers also to a cartridge dispenser comprising a double cartridge with two containers of equal or different cross-sectional areas, a drive for a dynamic mixer, and a housing base in which the double cartridge is arranged, and further to a dispensing or metering appliance comprising two containers of equal or different cross-sectional areas and a mixer, more particularly a dynamic mixer.
A dispenser for a predetermined dispensing ratio is disclosed in European Patent No. 492,413, according to which the drive shaft of the mixer is manually displaceable in the axial direction in order to couple or uncouple the mixer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,241 discloses an appliance allowing to dispense cartridges of different dispensing ratios and accordingly of variable cartridge diameters in one and the same dispenser, which~is only designed for static mixers, however.
On the background of this prior art, it is a first object of the present invention to provide a double cartridge dispenser for dynamic mixers where the drive of the dynamic mixer operates with any combination of double cartridges of different dispensing ratios resp. container cross-sections. This object is attained by a dispenser wherein the mixer drive shaft is displaceably guided in such a manner that the tongue end of the mixer drive shaft is situated on the center axis of the mixer rotor independently of the cross-sectional ratio of the containers of the double cartridge.
A further object of the invention is to allow double cartridges having equal or different container cross-sections in a large range of e.g. 1:1 to 10:1 to be used in one and the same dispenser. This object is attained by a dispenser wherein locating means in the housing base and/or locating means on the double cartridges allow correct retaining positions of double cartridges having containers of different cross-sectional ratios of preferably 1:1 to 10:1.
A further object of the invention is to allow a mixer to be connected to one and the same dispensing or metering appliance comprising containers of equal or different cross-sections independently of its orientation with respect to the containers.
Further characteristic features and advantages are defined in the dependent claims.